Sweet and Sour
by blackorange
Summary: [1shoot/YunJae/AU/Fluff/Lemon Kiss] Summary: His taste is really sweet like a candy and sour like a lemon but, he loves it :)


**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me. But the plot is MINE~!"**

**Title: Sweet and Sour**

**Author : blackorange aka nda**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : Yunjae**

**Genre : fluff~~**

**Length this ff : 4 pages MsW**

* * *

**[Sweet and Sour]**

Yunho menatap jam _Armani _yang melingkar sempurna di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Langkah kakinya terlihat sangat terburu-buru. Koridor gedung A lantai 1 terlihat cukup sepi karena pergantian _shift _kelas sudah berlangsung sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Dia hanya bisa bergumam kesal.

"Aish~"

Manik matanya bergerak cepat kearah depan setelah ia melihat angka jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 12.40 PM. Jika 5 menit dirinya tidak menampakkan diri di dalam kelas 'Analisis Estimasi Biaya', bisa dipastikan ia tidak bisa mengikuti ujian akhir semester nanti, yang berarti harus mengulang mata kuliah tersebut di tahun berikutnya. Membayangkan jika dirinya harus terjebak lagi dalam mata kuliah yang membosankan itu untuk satu tahun ke depan, sudah cukup membuat Yunho merinding karenanya. Terlebih lagi jika dosen pengajarnya terkenal _**'killer'.**_ Yunho memutar kedua bola matanya ketika membayangkan itu. Tidak, terimakasih.

Langkah kakinya mulai melambat ketika dirinya sudah tiba di dekat pintu ruang kelas A.102. Perlahan, Yunho mengetuk pintu kelas dan membukanya. Manik mata coklatnya menatap hati-hati dosen yang sedang menerangkan materi penilaian obligasi dan saham –mungkin. Ia hanya menebak dari bahasan materi beberapa pertemuan yang lalu.

Mr. Shim menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yunho yang berdiri diam di ambang pintu. Menatap wajah Yunho yang sedang tersenyum kaku padanya. Mr. Shim melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding di atas _white board._

Ck! Dia beruntung. Pikir Mr. Shim ketika melihat jarum jam yang menunjukkan angka 12.43 PM. Kalau saja dia datang lebih dari 12.45 PM, dengan senang hati Mr. Shim akan menendang mahasiswa itu keluar dari kelasnya. Berani melanggar peraturannya, berarti sama saja kau seperti menggantungkan nasibmu di tangannya –yang sudah bisa dipastikan tidak akan bisa selamat.

"Apa kau mau menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan berdiri diam di ambang pintu seperti itu? Kau mengganggu waktu mengajarku." Ucap Mr. Shim sarkatis yang membuat Yunho semakin tersenyum kaku.

"_Kamsahamnida."_ Ucap Yunho menundukkan kepalanya ketika masih mengizinkan masuk kedalam kelasnya.

Yunho masuk kedalam kelas dan menutup pintunya. Manik matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari kursi yang masih kosong –yang mungkin masih ada. Yunho cukup terkejut ketika melihat suasana kelas yang terlihat penuh oleh mahasiswa.

Yunho tertawa dalam benaknya. Yea, tidak heran jika kelas terlihat penuh mengingat ujian akhir semester tinggal 2 minggu lagi dan sepertinya setengah dari isi kelas diisi oleh kakak kelas yang mengulang mata kuliah ini. Dari _gossip_ yang beredar, banyak mahasiswa yang mengulang mata kuliah ini. Entah itu karena materinya yang sulit dimengerti, entah malas, atau entah karena dosennya. Tapi, dari pengalaman mahasiswa angkatan sebelumnya, banyaknya mahasiswa yang mengulang mata kuliah ini gara-gara dosen yang terkenal dengan 'pelit' nilainya. Yunho hanya bisa mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya ketika melihat sebuah kursi kosong yang terletak di pojok kanan atas. Ia menghela nafasnya ketika melihat tempat yang istilahnya –percuma –masuk –kelas jika kau tidak bisa mendengar dan memperhatikan materi yang disampaikan dosen. Ok, setidaknya absensi tidak membuat dirinya datang sia-sia.

Yunho duduk dikursi itu. Memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk dengan nyaman. Dari atas sana, ia bisa melihat beberapa kepala yang terlihat menunduk –mungkin tertidur. Lebih parah lagi, ada yang meletakan kepalanya di atas meja dan tertidur pulas. Kemudian Yunho menatap Mr. Shim yang sedang menjelaskan materinya, seolah tidak perduli dengan mahasiswa yang tertidur ketika jam mata kuliahnya. Jangan tertipu dengan sikap –seolah –tidak –pedulinya karena hal itu justru yang membuat kita akan menangis histeris setelah melihat hasil akhirnya. Mr. Shim seperti seorang penipu ulung.

Yunho mengeluarkan buku tulis dan juga pulpen dari dalam tasnya, kemudian meletakannya di atas meja. Siapa tahu ada materi penting yang perlu dicatatnya. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan memperhatikan Mr. Shim.

Kuliah di tengah hari seperti ini sungguh membuat kesal. Suasana yang seperti –lebih –enak –tidur daripada mendengarkan ocehan dosen begitu terasa di dalam kelas yang terasa pengap karena jumlah manusia yang cukup banyak di dalam ruangan itu. Hingga hembusan angin dari pendingin ruangan saja tidak terasa. Yunho mulai menguap lebar. Padahal ia baru tiba di dalam kelas 5 menit yang lalu.

Yunho menolehkan kepala ke samping kirinya. Menatap seseorang yang sedang menopang dagu dengan tangan kanan dan matanya terlihat terpejam. Ia menatapnya cukup lama. Menelaah setiap lekuk wajahnya yang terlihat sangat feminim, walaupun ia sangat yakin kalau orang yang duduk di samping kirinya adalah laki-laki. Kulitnya begitu putih seputih susu. Rambutnya hitam mengkilat bak mutiara hitam dan terlihat sangat lembut jika disentuh. Di daun telinganya terlihat beberapa tindikan. Bulu matanya terlihat agak panjang. Hidungnya mancung dan runcing. Tatapan mata Yunho perlahan turun ke bibir merah cherry nya. Tanpa sadar ia menyapu bibir dengan lidahnya.

Kepala orang itu perlahan turun dan terlepas dari tangan kanan yang menopang dagunya. Namun, dengan cepat orang itu memposisikan dagunya di atas telapak tangannya lagi dan kembali tertidur. Yunho tertawa pelan melihat hal itu.

_Cute._ Pikirnya.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya ketika menyadari kalau dirinya sedang menatap seorang laki-laki dengan tatapan yang begitu intens dan menyebutnya _cute._ Ok, suasana panas membuatnya mungkin sedikit kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Sepertinya dia kakak kelas. Pikir Yunho menebak-nebak. Karena ia tidak pernah melihat orang itu diangkatannya. Yunho tidak tahu kalau ada kakak kelas yang terlihat begitu atraktif seperti dirinya. Bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman tipis.

Yunho kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada dan mencoba fokus untuk memahami materinya. Ujian akhir semester tinggal menghitung hari. Setidaknya ia harus bisa lulus mata kuliah yang satu ini.

Harus.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Suasana tengah hari yang terik di pertengahan musim panas ditambah dengan mata kuliah yang berhubungan dengan angka-angka membuat Yunho dan seluruh mahasiswa di dalam kelas mengantuk. Kelopak mata Yunho mulai naik turun menahan kantuk. Buku yang terlihat masih bersih menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak menuliskan apapun di atas kertas putih itu sejak 30 menit yang lalu, walaupun banyak materi penting yang akan keluar di ujian nanti.

Yunho membelalakan mata mencoba mengalahkan rasa kantuknya. Rasanya ia ingin melompat ke dalam kolam renang. Ia menegakkan tubuh dan sedikit meregangkan otot-ototnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Ia merogoh saku celana jeans hitamnya dan mencari sebuah permen pemberian adiknya.

Yunho menatap bungkusan permen itu. Warnanya kuning. Sepertinya rasa lemon. Pikir Yunho. Ia membuka bungkusan permen itu. Siapa tahu rasa asam bisa menampar dirinya dari rasa kantuk.

Setelah memasukan permen berwarna kuning lemon itu kedalam mulutnya, tiba-tiba Yunho memejamkan matanya dengan raut wajah yang menahan asam. Ia menutup mulut dengan tangan kanannya. Takut-takut air liurnya menetes. Rasa asamnya benar-benar membuat rasa kantuk Yunho menghilang sepersekian detik.

Yunho mulai fokus mendengarkan penjelasan Mr. Shim dan mencatat poin-poin pentingnya walaupun ia harus menahan rasa asam di dalam mulutnya. Tapi hey, ini berhasil untuk mengusir rasa kantuk.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk lengannya. Yunho menolehkan kepala kesamping kirinya dan melihat laki-laki feminim itu sedang menatapnya. Menatap Yunho dengan matanya yang besar dan hitam. Ia terlihat seperti boneka. Yunho seolah tersihir oleh mata itu. Orang itu tersenyum padanya yang membuat wajah Yunho memerah dan memanas tanpa alasan. Senyumnya terlihat sangat manis. Pikir Yunho.

"Kau punya permen?" tanya orang itu. Suaranya terdengar sangat lembut. Mengalun begitu melodis di kedua telinganya. Yunho menyukai suara itu.

"Eh? Permen? Ah.. maaf, aku tidak punya lagi. Hanya ada satu yang di dalam mulutku, kalau kau mau." Jawab Yunho bercanda. Raut wajah orang itu terlihat kecewa. Entah mengapa Yunho menyesali hal itu karena ia tidak bisa memberikan apa yang diinginkan laki-laki manis yang ada disampingnya.

"Hanya ada satu?" gumam orang itu sambil menatap mata coklat Yunho. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang Yunho melihat sebuah seringaian di bibir laki-laki manis itu?

Entahlah itu benar atau tidak, karena sekarang otak Yunho tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu ketika tiba-tiba saja bibirnya merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan manis berada di atas bibirnya. Yunho membelalakan matanya ketika menyadari kalau laki-laki manis itu sedang mencium bibirnya. Rasanya asam. Pikir Yunho. Tentu saja rasanya asam, karena permen lemon yang ada di mulutnya. Tapi, rasanya juga begitu manis ketika merasakan bibir lembut itu di atas bibirnya.

_Sweet and sour._

Perlahan, Yunho bisa merasakan lidah yang basah dan lembut menyapu bibirnya. Yunho terkejut bukan main. Rasanya ia ingin melepas ciuman itu mengingat dirinya adalah seorang laki-laki yang sama dengan dirinya dan.. demi Tuhan! Ia sedang berada di dalam kelas! Namun, di sisi lain ia tidak ingin melepaskan ciuman itu. Rasanya benar-benar manis dan asam yang membuat seluruh rasa kantuk itu mengudara –dan ia hanya berharap tidak ada satupun dari yang lain menyadari apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Berciuman di tengah teriknya musim panas.

_Sweet and sour._

Yunho membuka mulutnya dan ingin bertanya mengapa orang itu tiba-tiba menciumnya. Namun kata-kata itu seolah tertelan kembali ketika dirasa lidah orang itu menyeruak masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Oh Tuhan..

Tanpa disadarinya, Yunho mulai memejamkan matanya dan menikmati ciuman itu bahkan membalas ciumannya. Bibir mereka bergerak dengan gerakan yang seirama dan harmonis. Lidah yang saling bertarung di dalam mulut Yunho mencoba untuk menjadi yang dominan. Permen lemon yang terasa asam menyebar di dalam ciuman mereka.

_Sweet and sour._

Perlahan Yunho memiringkan wajahnya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia menggigit gemas bibir bawah orang itu. Bibir yang benar-benar terasa manis seperti cherry. Suara eluhan dan erangan erotis pelan bisa terdengar dari bibir orang itu yang membuat Yunho semakin menciuminya dengan liar. Suaranya benar-benar membuat Yunho hilang kendali.

Permen di dalam mulut Yunho mulai berpindah ke dalam mulut orang itu. Lidah Yunho menyeruak masuk kedalamnya dan memainkan permen lemon dengan lidahnya di dalam mulut laki-laki feminim yang terasa manis dan asam yang bercampur menjadi satu.

_Sweet and sour._

Tiba-tiba orang itu melepaskan ciumannya. Perlahan Yunho membuka matanya dan menatap mata besar dan hitam yang sedang menatap mata coklatnya. Manik mata Yunho perlahan turun menatap bibir merah yang terlihat sedikit membengkak karena ulahnya. Sebuah senyuman terlihat di bibir merah itu.

"_Gomawo."_ Ucap orang itu sambil menunjukkan permen kuning lemon di dalam mulutnya. " –kau cukup lihai juga." Lanjut orang itu sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya dan menyeringai sambil terus menatap mata Yunho.

Tiba-tiba wajah Yunho terasa panas dan memerah ketika mengerti maksud dari orang itu. Yunho merutuki dirinya sendiri karena perbuatannya tadi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya menahan malu. Orang itu tertawa pelan ketika melihat sikap malu-malu Yunho. Sungguh menggemaskan. Pikir orang itu.

"Kim Jaejoong. Jurusan _Management & Bussines_ angkatan 2008." Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Yunho. Yunho melirik tangan yang terulur padanya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Ah~ benar, orang ini kakak kelas dua tingkat di atasnya.

"Jung Yunho. Jurusan _Industrial Engineering _angkatan 2010." Jawab Yunho menyambut uluran tangan itu. Tangannya seperti tersengat aliran listrik ketika tangan lembut itu bersentuhan dengan kulit tangannya. Jaejoong mendekati wajah Yunho yang membuat jarak antar wajah mereka hanya tinggal 2cm dan kedua pangkal hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

"Ah~ mahasiswa baru~" gumam Jaejoong. " –kau tahu? Rasamu asam, seperti lemon." Bisik Jaejoong di atas bibir Yunho. Yunho sampai harus menahan nafasnya ketika wajah Jaejoong berada tepat di depan wajahnya dan hembusan nafas Jaejoong menyapu wajahnya dengan perlahan. Wajah cantiknya terlihat sangat sempurna dalam jarak yang sedekat itu. Ia bisa menatap kedalam mata besar dan hitam Jaejoong. Mata indah yang membuat Yunho jatuh cinta padanya.

Ah~ jatuh cinta. Pikir Yunho.

Yunho berdehem pelan mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya yang membuat Jaejoong lagi-lagi menyeringai dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Yunho.

" –dan aku sangat suka dengan rasa lemon." Lanjut Jaejoong mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yunho sambil mengulum permen lemon di dalam mulutnya. Yunho mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

Ah.. Yunho baru mengerti arti dari ucapan Jaejoong.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Mr. Shim hanya menyeringai ketika melihat 2 orang calon yang akan terus bersama dirinya untuk satu tahun kedepan.

- FIN -

HAHAHA~ #ketawakunti

oke aku tau, ini kyk curhatan xDDD *tp ini emg lg curhat jg*

bikin ini terinspirasi pas lg kuliah dgn matkul yg sama "estimasi biaya" #hoeks -_- kejadian ini sekitar dua tahun lalu ketika ku masih muda~ LOL

gara2nya pas lg ngantuk2nya, aku makan permen yg emg cma sebiji (itu jg nemu di dalem saku celana LOL) trus pas lagi makan itu permen, tiba2 ada temen (cewe loh yah! CEWE!) yg nanyain "punya permen lagi gak?" trus aku jawab "ga ada.. nih klo mau jg ada yg di dlm mulut gue klo lu mau haha~" trus temenku itu malah pasang tampang ilfeel LOL

eh, tapi2 tiba2 aja aku malah kepikiran yunjae xDDD wahahahaha~ aku lgsg alert! TING! gmn ceritanya klo yunjae dalam posisi aku dan temenku? Aku yakin bakal beda~ xD LMAO

jd, terlahirlah ff gaje ini :'D

*iye aku tau aku yadong* :D hehehe~ hanya dgn kalimat pertanyaan sederhana bisa menghasilkan cerita yunjae, yunjae emang daebak! wkwkwkwk~

dan tolong jgn salah paham xDDDD hal yg terjadi di kehidupan aku ga sama dgn kyk di cerita ini for heaven's sake! xDDD aku ga ciuman ama temenku itu~ hahahaha

oke, cuma mau ngasih tau itu aja kok~ kkkk~ sankyu~

review? o:) #angelsmile


End file.
